


[Carlos x Lando] Chasing

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: 可能是個三觀不正的故事，相關設定補充於結尾，會雷需慎開，和會有一篇同名但劇情設定毫無關聯的445版本。*職業Max：酒吧老闆；Carlos未設定不重要；Lando兼職直播主，正職未設定不重要*有肉，要注意！
Relationships: Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

「Lando，你在想什麼，嗯？」Carlos趴在Lando身上，他吻著懷裡相當不專心的人，「你這個時間點赴我的約，不會…以為真的只是要睡覺吧」Carlos說著手已經伸進了Lando的上衣，他玩弄著他的胸前，如願地感受到懷中人開始敏感的反應，很快地，他們進入了狀況，Carlos感受到Lando因為快感，在自己的背上拍打，甚至抓出了痕跡，但是同時卻喊著：「Carlos，在…在快點…uhm…」而自己如他所願的，加快了深度與速度，他抓緊了他的敏感點，每一下都撞擊於此，然後，就這樣做了一次又一次，直到Lando染上哽咽的聲音抓著自己的肩膀，他費力的拉下自己的腦袋，貼上耳邊，充滿呻吟的告訴自己：「…不行了、Carlos，射不出來了…」才放過懷裡高潮著，但卻什麼也射不出來的人，在他退出他的體內的那一瞬間，Lando嗚咽著閉上雙眼，兩個人嘆息的聲音同時沾染在房內，而Carlos看著Lando眼角溢出的淚水，摸摸他的髮後，就把房卡留給Lando後就關上了房門，離開了這個地方。

他知道，他們只是炮友。不過越是跟Lando相處，每次完事離開後的失落感也越大，但，這失落感又是從何而來？

Carlos走在吹著微風的秋道裡，他感受到自己的心，似乎跟一開始不一樣了，滿腦子都是Lando的笑容，不管是因為搞笑的西班牙語教學，還是看著廣闊的風景而綻放的容顏，那一顰一笑都佔據在自己的腦海裡，Carlos播出了電話，接起的是Lando迷濛的聲音，他抑制自己狂跳的心說：「Lando，如果我說我愛上你了，你願不願意跟我再一起，永遠的。」但一瞬間電話的靜默，彷彿不用聽到Lando的回答就可以知道答案，但他還是聽到Lando說：「Carlos，你越線了，我們不該說這個。」而自己則用玩笑混了過去，臉頰滑落的淚水的說道：「Lando，我只是開玩笑的，你真傻，怎麼認真了」的掛斷電話。

他們都變了，變得開始在意對方，但卻誰也不想承認，這就是愛。

而躺在酒店床上的Lando，掛斷了Carlos的電話，垂下的手覆蓋眼上，他滿腦子都是Carlos看著自己溫柔的神情，他摸著剛被Carlos拍過的髮，皺著眉，在廣大的床鋪上翻了身，抓緊了還有Carlos香味的枕，將煩惱留給了夢。


	2. Chapter 2

不過，Carlos很意外Lando竟然還會聯繫自己，更難得的上完床，誰也沒有離開的房內，Lando就站在陽台上吹風，距上次之後漫長的思考，他開始釐清了內心的感受，他也有點感嘆甚至懷疑，自己是不是真的愛上了Lando，他們一開始就說好了，只是炮友。如果現在，再跟Lando說一次自己愛上他了，他會不會還是奔跑在那個不知道結局的道路上，又或是，到頭來的一切，都是自己的幻想，當每一次相遇後的隔天，你所重視的他，仍然沒有迴避著給你答案，而自己卻也開始迷失…。

「Lando…」Carlos輕聲的呢喃，那只有他聽得到的呢喃，伴隨著呼嘯聲，飄散似落。

而Lando則看著陽台外的風景，想著，存活在世界上這短暫的時光裡，我們會追逐過多少你所望的人，而每次追逐一個人的時間，又會有多久？而追逐的過程中，又會有多少傷害，包裹在名為愛的蜜衣之下，他發現自己開始關心著Carlos的一切，那天接到Carlos告白的電話，他能分辨出來Carlos是認真的，但是他不知道是不是該接受，因為他們說好了，說好了只是炮友關係，到頭來突然說喜歡自己，想跟自己再一起，這怎麼可以？而且，好幾次在路上遇到Carlos，他身邊都有一個女人，攏著他的手臂，而Carlos對他的笑容與親暱，更是讓自己忌妒，他不能確定，那個說愛上自己的Carlos，是否會真的永遠愛自己，因為有時候，看著被女人攏著的Carlos，那忽遠忽近的距離，讓自己也開始迷失，開始像報復般也找了誰配合自己的演出，只為了渴望著你愛的人，回頭看你一眼，哪怕只是那一眼，都給自己一點希望的光芒，那怕只是一點點，都會成為自己繼續追逐下去的力量，那和人類呼吸一樣，是為了存活下去無法割捨的養分，是不能任意停止的機能，因為你並沒有權力停止這一切，那怕是喜是悲，這殘酷的世界都已替你選擇一個名為「適應」的未來

可是，Lando，你知道嗎？我已經開始無可救藥的愛上你。  
可是，Carlos，你知道嗎？我已經開始無可救藥的愛上你。

「Lando，Why…」他不懂，不懂他為何開始對Lando忌妒，好幾次他守著Lando離開酒店，上了別人的車，他就跟在後面，看著Lando與車上的人親暱打鬧，那是他在Lando相處上沒看過的笑容，而那次過後，自己也釋出諸多訊息，但Lando給他的感受就是ㄧ個，他們什麼都發生了，但是卻又像什麼都沒發生一樣，就像追逐著未知的未來一樣，是那麼的遠，但有時候卻又覺得那麼的近，就像現在，他愛的人，臉幾乎貼在自己眼前問自己：「Carlos，什麼為什麼？」，而自己則貼上了他的唇，一如往常的沒有感受到抵拒，好好地品嘗一番後，才摸著他紅起來的臉回答：「我在想…為什麼，你不願意跟我真正的再一起…」，但回應自己的是那雙綠色眼睛，轉移開來的視線，他說：「Carlos，我們說好不提這個…」「Oh！yeah…I just say a joke.」，然後張開雙手擁緊了Lando，討好似的吻著他的臉，拍拍他的背：「是的，我們說好的，但你知道我是認真的，我會永遠等你。」

但Carlos，那個女生是誰？而且我們說好不成為情人，你為什麼要說會等我？

Carlos不知道為什麼他們此刻又開始糾纏在床上，但懷裡的人感覺比之前來的要無比的賣力，他抓緊自己手臂的力道，留下了紅色的印記，他比往常都無比放肆的呻吟，在自己耳邊放大：「Carlos，快點、在快點…」而自己似乎也比往常更加粗暴般的撞擊在敏感點上：「Lando，看來昨天沒有餵飽你、嗚，放鬆…」兩個人都像報復一般的，將一切的未知，揉進了名為性愛的遊戲裡，過了這一場，醒來兩個人又會是一開始的樣子，誰也沒有越線，兩個人在一次次的加速下，抵達了結尾，而縱慾過後的Carlos壓在Lando身上，耳邊還感受著Lando還沒緩過來的喘息聲，但眼瞼卻撇見了Lando放在床頭燈下亮起來的手機螢幕上，顯示著名為Max人的訊息：「Lando，做完要記得好好清潔，沒清潔好會不舒服的」難道這個叫Max的男人，也得到了Lando？一想到這裡， Carlos翻過了身，比Lando壯碩的身體，擋住了Lando的視線，他默默的解鎖了Lando的手機，將訊息刪除後，轉身擁緊了Lando的身軀，咬上他的肩膀，狠狠的留下了印記，他感受到Lando嗚咽了一聲，就沒了聲響，然後他帶著彼此開始重疊的心跳聲，貼在他柔軟的捲毛上睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

而就在某日一大早準備去接Lando的路上，但卻看到Max從Lando公寓下出來，自己氣得讓寧靜的街道響徹自己車輛的喇叭聲響，而也如願的看到他Max走向了自己的車，他對著打開車窗的駕駛座劈頭就是ㄧ說：「你好像對我很有意見？」Carlos被Max劈頭罵了一頓後，才反應過來的反駁：「我只是、」但Max只是轉過頭：「只是怎樣？不願意看到Lando也和我做愛嗎？你別裝得這麼深情，你滿身女人的香水味，裝清純？」Max瞇著眼，眼神銳利接續：「你憑什麼限制Lando？你們只是炮友，跟我一樣」而在Carlos還來不及反應下，就感受車門被踹上一腳的聲音，但自己滿腦子都是Max的話。

是阿，他又有什麼立場限制Lando，當初也說好，就是炮友，只是自己開始暈船而已，而且Lando也從來沒有回應自己。

扯了扯嘴角笑容的Carlos，像發洩似的讓車輛一路奔離Lando的家，但他沒有發現，揚長而去的車輛背影下，Max回頭轉回了Lando家，他看著看在窗邊淚流的Lando，他走進Lando身邊，告訴他：「照你說的跟Carlos說了，你們，你們何必如此？」但回應自己的是Lando靠著自己的重量，他只好嘆口氣拍拍Lando的背。

因為我們說好了，不成為情人，不是情人的關係，不是更舒服嗎…不用有所顧忌，但現在一切感覺都在失控。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇也太短，看到自己先噴笑XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

「Lando，他是誰？」Carlos萬萬沒有想到，下一次和Lando見面，竟然是Max跟著Lando過來，而且眼前兩個人的親暱感是怎麼一回事？等自己回過神來，自己粗暴的扯過Lando的身軀，將他禁錮在懷中的問，而眼前的Max只是像什麼也沒看到一樣，吻了吻Lando的額頭，Lando也掙脫自己抱了抱Max，就看著Max離開視線範圍，而自己則再度緊緊抓住Lando的手臂，執傲的問：「Lando，他是誰？」但回應給自己的只有Lando貼上來的吻，急切又深切的，但卻在空隙之中，殘忍的告訴自己：「Carlos，你不該管他是誰的，你知道的…」但自己卻像不想聽到答案一樣，賭住了Lando未說完的話，他叼著他的唇瓣親吻，接吻的水嘖聲，覆蓋在靜謐的空間裡：「Carlos、關…關門…」，這一場的性愛，他們做得比以往都更加急切，Carlos彷彿要把Lando炸乾一樣，一次次的讓他不可控制的攀上高峰，直到差點失控溢出尿液，而Lando則像要把Carlos的全身，都啃滿自己的印記一樣，狠狠的在顯眼的地方，印下自己深刻的牙痕，或吸允出深紅色的吻痕。

但是這次，Lando沒有留下。Carlos摸著失去溫度的床鋪，吶喊：「Lando…」

而Max則在半夜三點，被Lando帶著哭音的電話，連忙趕到他家，但一進門話還沒說完，卻感受到Lando就要親上自己喊到：「Lando，你瘋了嗎？」但回應自己的是Lando迷茫的眼神，迷茫的眼也搭配迷茫的話：「Max，你愛我嗎？」，「Lando，你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？」嚴肅的語氣：「Lando，你真的要這樣一直下去嗎？你知道Carlos已經真的愛上你了，而你也…」，「Max，但是他有一個很親暱的女人，你跟我一起看過的」Max不在乎的喊到：「那又怎樣？你就這麼確定那女人是他女朋友？你可以直接問他？你們這齣戲，到底要追逐多久？Carlos就在樓下，鼓起勇氣問一次吧」而Lando只是垂著眼聽著Max說完，他過了許久才抬起頭看著Max：「Max，大概是最後一次了…」然後抱上了Max，也聽到Max也告訴自己：「Lando，不要後悔了，那女人看起來更像是Carlos的家人，不要想太多了，你已經找到了你的Mr.Right了。」然後自己就看著Lando關上房門，走下樓走向Carlos的車，Carlos驚喜般的神情讓自己發笑，而Lando也笑著擁吻Carlos，但Max卻沒想到，Lando說的最後一次，竟然是一個告別，從那天之後，Lando就像人間蒸發一樣，沒有開直播也沒有跟Carlos聯絡，也沒有回家，突然間，所有人都找不到他的蹤跡，突然間，世界上遺失了他存在的軌跡。


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos坐在Lando家樓下，從那次被Max吼過之後，他才開始一次次的守在Lando門下，也三不五時打電話關心Lando，除了床上，他們一起去過好幾次旅行，留下了好多回憶，但也一次次的看到Max走出門後，憤恨的離去，好幾次，他都想衝上樓，抓住Lando的身軀，問他「難道真的沒有一丁點的愛上自己」，但他害怕，害怕Lando給的答案會讓自己心碎，但是…

現在卻徹底的遺失了他的愛，只能在這個還殘留著一絲氣味的屋內，失聲哭泣。他還記得，Lando那晚擁吻自己的感觸，他摸著自己厚實的唇，笑著吻上，那溫度感覺像還殘留在唇瓣上，他以為自己追逐成功了，但是沒想到，現在看來，那是一個離別的吻。

而逃到德國的Lando，此刻雙眼無神的看著握在手中的熱牛奶，看的牛奶的熱氣都快消失，還是一口都沒有喝，直到有人抽走了手中的杯子，才慌張了起來，不過抬頭，只看到Seb皺著眉頭的臉，以及他溫和的聲音：「Lando，你在這樣下去，對誰都不好」但他也只看到眼前的人，默默起身拿走那杯牛奶，就進入了臥室，啪的一聲，門關上的聲音讓Seb覺得有點煩躁。

那個杯子，是Lando為數不多的行李裡的其中一樣，那個杯子，是他每夜夢囈裡的Carlos送他的，每天他都端著這個杯子發呆，但又不肯放手。

Seb覺得頭痛，他是在準備出發去英國看期待已久的舞台演出時，在機場發現了Lando的身影，然後才發現Lando發給自己的訊息，所以當他看到自己一付要出國的樣子，那肉眼可見的失落，自己只好忍痛放棄演出和機票，帶著這個失落的小夥子回到住處，不過他沒想到，小夥子什麼也不說，只是每天跟在自己屁股後面，也每天晚上抓著枕頭，說怕黑，一個人睡不著等各種理由，就是要擠進自己的臥室，抓著自己的手臂才肯睡，雖然小夥子的睡顏很可愛，但是他那睡著後的夢話，足夠使自己睡不好，也足夠讓自己知道他發生了什麼事情。

心早就跟著對方丟了，卻還假裝一切都很好，就是此刻Carlos和Lando的寫照，每天魂不守舍的兩個人，讓周遭好朋友都有莫大的麻煩，Lando每天跟在Seb後面，種菜也不會，又怕蟲，Seb覺得自己的田在這樣下去，是先被踩壞，而不是因為沒養分而壞，因為Lando跟在身後，一遇到蟲就失措，踩壞了無數根菜苗，而Carlos則整天纏著Max，問Lando到底去哪裡，Max去哪他也想去哪，只差沒有搬去跟Max住，不然就是開著車每天停在Lando的家，一待就是一整天。


	6. Chapter 6

一早還沒睡醒的Lando，迷迷糊糊地被Seb抓進車裡，然後手被塞進機票、護照加上行李，就被Seb一手推出車外，自己還迷惑地看著機票，他只聽到Seb喊著：「Lando，你不能這樣下去了，回去英國，找那個叫啥Carlos的說清楚」，然後就看到Seb的車飛速離去，只留下自己一個人站在機場的停車場，沒想到連Seb都不收留自己，Lando癟著嘴，心想自己在德國也只認識Seb，只好認命的走進機場候機。

而另一邊Max左思右想的，他才告訴了Carlos，Lando可能是去德國找Seb了，那是他很信任也認識很久的前輩，但Carlos知道後，每天都在自己店猶豫不決，自己猶豫就算了，每個坐在他旁邊的人，被會被這個人纏上的問：「怎麼辦？如果我去了Lando，Lando會不會討厭我阿？」的不斷的問，不管你回答哪一種，他根本也沒在聽，搞得酒吧裡的客人越來越少，而此刻Max擦著酒杯，再第N次Carlos問出同樣問題時，衝出了吧台，一把抓住他的衣領，把他推出店門的對他大吼：「是不是男人阿？有沒有想過Lando之前為什麼要那樣做！你們到底在怕什麼！」，然後拿出一張紙塞進Carlos手裡後，砰的一聲關上了門，完全沒理會Carlos又開始鬼打牆的話，而被丟包的Carlos，見Max不打算再開門，只好摸摸鼻子，打開Max塞進來的東西，卻發現是一張飛往德國的機票。Carlos看著機票，腦子浮現Max剛說的話，突然頓悟般的抬起頭，看向窗內Max瞪著自己的臉，用嘴型告訴自己「快去」，才邁開步伐的攔車奔向機場。

而當他奔向機場時，卻發現Lando就站在行李處，等待著行李轉出，他驚愕的看著他的背影，一步一步的走向他，「Lando…」，一聲呼喚，Lando是肉眼可見的顫抖，他轉過頭，還來不及喊出Carlos的名子，就感受到自己骨頭都像要被揉碎般的緊抱著，他耳邊是Carlos染上哭腔：「Lando、嗚，Lando，我等你好久，我愛你，我愛你阿」的說著，而自己則伸出難以抬起的手，小小的拍著Carlos的腰，將頭靠在Carlos肩膀上：「Carlos，我也愛你…」，而回應自己的是Carlos驚愕地拉開自己的臉，他向不可置信的先抹掉了兩個人滿臉的淚水，然後小心翼翼地牽起自己的手，這次Lando的手沒有躲開，迂迴的愛情，終於感覺開始有所進展，Carlos滿點驚喜的臉，看得Lando有點想笑，他聽到Carlos顫抖的聲音問：「Lando，現在，你願意…」而自己則是等不及的回答：「我願意，Carlos。」的再次主動的墊腳貼上了自己的唇，攀上他的背，這次是真的了，為了兩個人的愛情開始努力前行。

追逐，有時候是為了讓結局更加扎根在心，一路上的回憶都將成為珍貴的養分，形成一種未來無法割離的無形的牽引線。

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 雖說三觀不正，但是設定下2個人沒有跟別人發生關係或出軌！其實一開始他們就看對眼了，但是彼此都不想被束縛，所以默契的就假藉炮友名義，才可以持續聯絡  
> 2\. Lando主動的吻都代表他想，但是又怕，而Carlos部分就是用忌妒行為表現了  
> 3\. 個人認為牽手是一個承諾，所以2位追逐的過程，沒有牽過手，最後Lando讓Carlos牽手就是願意拉  
> 4\. 本來設定是要2個人一起渣，各種炮友，Max也來一起，但發現寫不出來，改著改著就不小心變成深情的故事  
> 5\. Lando和Seb的關係，據Lando有次回答問題說他們2010年就認識了和2020 Seb問他毛巾的影片，似乎不錯熟，就擅自設定他們很熟了  
> 6\. Carlos那個女人，設定上就是他家人，長得很像，所以Max才會跟Lando說  
> 7\. 我們可憐的Seb和Max，差點沒有被搞到起笑  
> 8\. 其實好像不用分章，而且每章字數都太不固定了XD 但不分又覺得太長，不重要的第8點


End file.
